Stacja Orchidea
Stacja Orchidea (ang. The Orchid) jest stacją Inicjatywy DHARMA ukazaną po raz pierwszy w filmie instruktażowym zaprezentowanym w panelu Lost na San Diego Comic-Con 2007. Przedstawiona została przez producentów serialu jako zwiastun Sezonu 4. Film pokazuje Dr Marvina Candle, tym razem występującego pod nazwiskiem brzmiącym "Edgar Halliwax". Zgodnie z filmem, Orchidea to stacja oznakowana numerem 6. Jest mistyfikacją stacji botanicznej, będącej mieszkaniem dla wielu białych królików. Posiada system alarmowy przypominający ten znajdujący się w Stacji Łabędź. Temat prawdziwych badań jest nieznany, opisany jest jednak jako niezwykle niebezpieczny. Może mieć związek z Efektem Casimira. W serialu stację pierwszy raz ujrzeliśmy w odcinku . Ben, Locke i Hurley poszli do niej aby przenieść wyspę. Kiedy do niej doszli zauważyli, że są już w niej ludzie ze statku. Wstęp i prezentacja Instruktaż dla Orchidei zapowiedziany został przez producentów serialu jako film, który rozpali nasze wyobrażenia na temat tego, czego świadkami będziemy Sezonie 4. Zanim zaczęło się odtwarzanie filmu, Lindelof i Cuse opowiedzieli historię tego, w jaki sposób znaleźli się w posiadaniu instruktażu. Został on do nich wysłany po tym, jak został znaleziony w budynku w Narviku, gdzie został przeznaczony do zniszczenia. Następnie został posklejany w całość i odnowiony przez producentów. W kilku momentach filmu słychać śmiech co może sugerować, iż film może być bardziej parodią niż prawdziwym elementem kanonu Lost. Nie ma jednak żadnych oficjalnych źródeł mówiących czy jest to jedynie dowcip czy prawdziwy instruktaż. Królik przedstawiony w filmie ma numer 15. Wcześniej w odcinku Every Man for Himself ukazany został królik z numerem 8 widocznym na plecach. Wygląd Stacji Stacja składa się z dwóch części: naziemnej oraz podziemnej Z zewnątrz stacja Orchidea jest szklarnią zawierającą rozmaite rośliny . Od zewnątrz stacja jest w ruinie porastają ją winorośle i rosną w niej kwiaty z gatunku anturium . We wnętrzu widać schody prowadzące do nieistniejącego piętra oraz różnorakie belki podtrzymujące . Według Bena aby dostać się do podziemnej stacji trzeba przejść przez wnękę skręcić w lewo i przejść 20 kroków. Tam właśnie rosną kwiaty z gatunku Anturium (są we wnęce przy północnej ścianie). Następnie trzeba stanąć przodem do ściany tam znajduje się przycisk uruchomiający windę do "do prawdziwej stacji". Wygląd stacji podziemnej nie jest na razie znany ale można podejrzewać że znajdują się tam pomieszczenia takie jak w filmie Orientacyjnym . Prawdopodobnie w następnych odcinkach poznamy szczegółowy wygląd podziemnej stacji. Teorie *W odcinku Keamy przegląda teczkę z logo Orchidei(?). Mówi, że Ben tam pójdzie. **Jeszcze nie zostało potwierdzone, że to jest logo Orchidei. ***W odcinku Grupa uderzeniowa kieruje się do Orchidei aby schwytać Bena , zostaje też ujawnione logo w dzienniku Daniela z podpisem THE ORCHID. Pytania bez odpowiedzi *Dlaczego Edgar Halliwax nosi ubranie ze Stacji Łabędź? **Logo Stacji Łabędź jest wszechobecne w całej Inicjatywie Dharma może jest pierwszym głównym logiem całego projektu ? *Czy Stacja Łabędź jest w jakiś sposób połączona ze Stacją Orchidea? **Prawdopodobnie tak . Na mapie kabli ze stacji Płomień widzimy fragment wyspy na której są przerywane linie z podpisem SUBTERRAN PASAGE - Czyli podziemne przejście ! Stacje mogły być ze sobą połączone , lub tymi "Przejściami" prowadzone były kable łączące stacje z siecią DHARMATEL . *Jakie jest prawdziwe przeznaczenie Stacji Orchidea? ** Z filmu instruktażowego mozna wywnioskowac ze mi. podroże w czasie, co do teleportacji - niewiadomo jeszcze gdzie rozbitkowie maja przeniesc wyspe(moze w czasie) *Czy stacja Orchidea służy do przenoszenia różnych rzeczy z innego wymiaru? *Czy Orchidea jest jedną z stacji CV? *Dlaczego Ben miał kurtkę Edgara Halliwaxa w ? **W stacji prawdopodobnie znajduje się wehikuł czasu którym przeniesiono Bena i niedźwiedzia polarnego od Tunezji, kurtka miała chronić przed efektami ubocznymi. ***Kurtka nie musi być jakaś magiczna po prostu ubrał ją bo nie był pewien czy podobnie jak było z niedźwiedziem -czy wyląduje w klimacie zimnym czy ciepłym. **Jak Ben dostał się do stacji? ***Zapewne ze swojego pokoju ma połączenie z najważniejszymi miejscami na wyspie. ****Wyjaśniało by to dlaczego w swoim ukrytym pokuju ma różne fałszywe dokumenty tożsamośći. *****Ben w 4x12 mówił, że ma plan i niech John przeniesie wyspę. Ben pokona Keamy'ego i drużynę i pójdzie zJohnem do stacji i sie przeniesie. ******Potwierdza to, że poprosił Johna by przechował jego broń którą pobił Beduinów. *******Tym samym obalamy teorię, że Ben ma tajne przejście z domku do Orchidei bo po co idzie narażać życie jak mógł iść z domku. ********Być może chciał pokonać ludzi Windmore'a Kategoria:Miejsce Kategoria:Inicjatywa DHARMA